Class of Smash
Class of Smash 'is an upcoming series by BlurayOriginals based of various video games and their elements Characters (Nintendo) Nurseries (1-3) *Kiddy Kong Pre-Kindergarten (4) *Pichu *Igglybuff Kindergarten (4-5) *Bowser Jr. First Grade (5-6) *Keeby Second Grade (6-7) *Tracy *Picky Minch *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa Third Grade (7-8) *Kirby of the Stars *Ribbon *Bandana Dee *Kusamochi *Jigglypuff *Adalaine *Wendy O. Koopa *Ice Man Fourth Grade (8-9) *Popo *Nana *Lucas *Ness *Pit *Paula *Jeff Andonuts *Poo *Porky Minch *Claus *Iggy Koopa *Tiny Kong *Cut Man *Oil Man Fifth Grade (9-10) *Rock Light/Mega Man- Average ten year old super robot. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world (other than Dr.Light and Roll) he is Mega Man, crime fighting ability snatcher. *Roll Light *Roy Koopa *Morton Jr. Koopa *Link *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Conker * Sixth Grade (10-11) *Red *Blue Oak *Ash Ketchum *Gary Oak *Ludwig Von Koopa Seventh Grade (11-12) *Banjo *Kazooie *Time Man * Eigth Grade (12-13) *Chunky Kong *Bomb Man Ninth Grade (13-14) Tenth Grade (14-15) Eleventh Grade (15-16) * Twelfth Grade (16-17) *Elec Man Teachers * Family Members *Thomas Light * Characters (Sega) Characters (Sony) Nurseries (1-3) * Pre-Kindergarten (4) * Kindergarten (4-5) * First Grade (5-6) * Second Grade (6-7) * Third Grade (7-8) * Fourth Grade (8-9) * Fifth Grade (9-10) * * Sixth Grade (10-11) * Seventh Grade (11-12) * * Eigth Grade (12-13) * Ninth Grade (13-14) Tenth Grade (14-15) * * Eleventh Grade (15-16) * Twelfth Grade (16-17) * Teachers * Family Members * * Characters (Microsoft) Nurseries (1-3) * Pre-Kindergarten (4) * Kindergarten (4-5) * First Grade (5-6) * Second Grade (6-7) * Third Grade (7-8) * Fourth Grade (8-9) *Blinx Fifth Grade (9-10) * * Sixth Grade (10-11) * Seventh Grade (11-12) * * Eigth Grade (12-13) * Ninth Grade (13-14) Tenth Grade (14-15) *Jak *Daxter *Keira * Eleventh Grade (15-16) * Twelfth Grade (16-17) * Teachers * Family Members * Episodes Suggest episodes at your leisure. BlurayOriginals *'R.O.Bellion: 'The school's service robots the R.O.B series go haywire and demand equal treatment to the humans. *'Daxter's Eco Trip: 'A special episode taking place in Sony Academy. Daxter along with Jak had stolen Jeff's science project (the Phase Distorter) and plans on going back in time and destroying all Dark Eco before it arises in the present. *'Bad Box Art Blues: 'Rock accidently turns in a bad box art of Mega Man and as such must get it back from the teacher before he grades it *'Picky Pocketed: 'A group of bullies steal Picky's money and Porky tries to raise him to fight back. *'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus: Pit keeps a journal to showcase two weeks of his life for a school project *'Smashing on Stage:' The schools have a talent show annually and it's time for everyone to prove their stuff. *'Porky the Plagiarist:' Porky uses a website to do his reports for him which of course, backfires. *'Don't Be Too Picky: '''Tracy learns about Picky's crush on her and contemplates dating her. *'Your Future Fate: The kids learn of their fates. *'Kazooie's Clowning: '''Kazooie accidently pressure Banjo into helping her pull some pranks. *'Bad Big Brother: Porky treats Picky like garbage. *'MARIO and Luigi:' Luigi begins feeling inferior to Mario. *'Glitch or Treat: '''Vanellope notices something strange happening to her and her frieds as the kids going trick or treating while. *'Shan-teched Up: 'While Vanellope freaks out over some strange occurences Shantae and Beck attempt to see which one of their lives is harder. *'Lucas and Snake: 'Lucas takes care of the Class Pet and learns of it's weird secret. *'Chaotix Capers: Legend of the Stolen Snake: 'After Rope Snake goes missing, Lucas is accused as he was the last one to visit him. It's up to the Chaotix to find the true culprit. *'Vector-Man: 'Vector is summoned to the future to help Vectorman find Warhead who is now hiding out after his defeat. *'Beginning of the Bowser Battles: 'Mario comes from the Mushroom Kingdom to tell the kids of his first battle with Bowser and first rescue of Princess Peach. *'Sonic Lost Lunch-''' After being deemed to unhealthy Sonic needs help peacefully protesting to get Chili Dogs back on the menu. *'Second Psychic Sense- '''Lucas begins seeing things beyond the normal psychic, and he begins being hunted for his unnatural ability *'Wonderful World- 'some sort of sonic wonderful 101 crossover *'You Don't Know Jak-''' *'Dear Dad- '''Olimar's son and daughter (Shiyo and Sydai respectivly) attempt to deliver mail to their father who's gone off to a Distant Planet. * Wreck-it Rock * The Pac of the Past * Tracy (EarthBound) discovers her psychic prowess ApalloTH *'Sonic Booms In: 'During the middle of the year, Sonic is given a letter to attend Nintendo Acadamy, or else a terrible fate will befall him. *'Segtendo Knights: ' Mario and Sonic merge thier home acadamies together in hopes of defeating Sony and Microsoft. *'Super Showdown: 'Sonic, Shadow and Silver debate on who is the strongest in the Acadamy which results in a 3 Way Battle that pushes all 3 Hedgehogs into new limits of power Scrapped *'Pit n' Pauletena: '''Pit tries to get over his crush on Paulentena. Dicussion Trivia #mario gen 1 and 2